


You Come to Me, Come to Me Wild and Wired

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Fooling around at work, M/M, Single POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: Patrick fell in love the moment he met David. For David, it took a little longer to get past just wanting to fuck Patrick’s brains out.The continuing sexploits of Schitt's Creek. You don't need to read the others in the series to follow this one.Canon compliant, expands David’s POV for S3E8 through S4E2 and fills in some gaps. No one *needed* this, but it’s in the world now.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806271
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	You Come to Me, Come to Me Wild and Wired

David walks into Ray’s disoriented by the camera flashes and couple having their photos taken literally in the front hall. He hadn’t prepared himself enough for Ray’s chaotic energy, _“Rookie mistake”_ he chastises himself silently. So when Ray hands him the ticket like he’s waiting for his deli order, he passes it over to Patrick slightly annoyed and without thinking.

“This is for you…” he says lamely, grimacing. Then he finally sits down and registers Patrick.

 _He’s cute,_ his brain supplies for him as he realizes just how much Patrick is smiling as he speaks…and looking at him pointedly…and Patrick’s general jokey banter. David suddenly can’t focus on his brilliant, Stevie-approved, idea for a business anymore. _Eyes, eyes, eyes, brown eyes,_ is all he registers. It’s all flown out of his head and he feels like an idiot in front of charming _(Charming? Definitely attractive,)_ Patrick – who David feels stupidly compelled to impress. His face flushes as Patrick hands David the application form and his card. _His hands!_ his brain shouts, and something further south stirs within him.

“Look, take this, it's my card, I feel like you will need it,” Patrick retorts with a small smile.

 _This is stupid,_ David tells himself as he leaves Ray’s. “I can fill out this fucking form myself,” he says to no one as he puts his sunglasses on and walks back to town.

David doesn’t mean to get high and call a guy he wants to fuck ( _Wait, what?_ ) It takes a minute for David to remember how he got to his brand-new, minutes-old, empty store after helping Stevie at the motel. _You’re pretty high,_ he hears a little voice say. He walks around and places the single chair left behind in various spots, looking at his space from different angles.

He’s opened businesses before. _It’s not that hard,_ he thinks indignantly to himself, and then remembers what his mother had divulged about his past ventures. Suddenly filled with determination to show ( _Pretty Patrick, …no, Mom and Dad…no, himself?… no, everyone? Yes, everyone,_ ) everyone that he can actually do this on his own.

As he rambles out the messages to Patrick, he loses all hope of ever sleeping with him. He bounces around the store to focus and tries filling in the paperwork, but every question has him redialing Patrick to speak it out loud.

“Fuck,” he whispers to the empty room, glancing at the mangled paper before him, “now I need a new fucking form.”

He walks back to Ray’s defensive as hell…and still a little high. And when charming Patrick already has his new form ready, he hates how much he likes his compliments, and how his self-defenses start to slip. The amount of neck and chest he can see makes him flush. He just wants to rip that slate blue, brushed twill, tight at the biceps, button-front shirt off and scatter the shreds to the wind.

“And hey, if I don’t get a hold of you,” Patrick grins, “I’ll just uh, leave a message.”

“Okay, thanks,” David cringes.

“Caio!”

_Fuuuck._

David doesn’t have the luxury of a “private session” to deal with the energy from the day. He has a vivid dream about Patrick lifting weights that turn into eggplants, and then he wakes up with morning wood. Now that his brain catches up to the daybreak, he starts stressing about the store and ignores his body until it calms down.

\--

Patrick working more with David just seems to happen. One day he’s just, “going to get that grant money!” and then he’s just there, checking-in every day.

David thoroughly enjoys the mutual teasing demeanor they fall into. It reminds him a lot of his friendship with Stevie. He would definitely fuck Patrick too given half the chance. _That’s not going to actually happen unless a lot of booze and maybe a little grass are involved,_ he tells himself. Plus, he still doesn’t have confirmation of Patrick’s preferences anyway.

“He’s a business major that wears straight leg, mid-range denim,” he finds himself snapping at Alexis a week later. “He’s not into me.”

“Okay, well it's either that or he's really into the store, which no offense, seems a lot less likely to me.”

David’s had thoughts of sororicide in the past, but it’s not usually accompanied by the hope that she might be right.

The flirty banter does seem more intense after that. By the time they officially get the extra grant money, David is having a hard time keeping his eyes off Patrick’s arms…and ass. It takes Stevie saying, “I like this for you,” in an uncharacteristically giddy voice, for David to come to terms with his crush on Patrick.

At some point, he finds himself explaining his past dalliance with Stevie to Patrick, not remembering how it came up, and regretting it when Patrick looks grim. But sometimes when they’re working and David wears a tighter shirt, he notices that Patrick’s eyes wander, and that his innuendo is on the dirtier side. David goes home every day on a high. He’s not sure he’s ever worked so hard at something in his life, he should be absolutely drained. And while his body is sometimes bone-tired, his spirit never is, which is a pleasant change from his past life.

The day of the launch comes up very abruptly. One morning they’re still putting out product, bantering about clean and sloppy mouths and talking about their soft launch getting hard - which makes David nearly short circuit - then the next day they’re suddenly opening the doors to real people. _Real_ rude _people who are neither friend_ nor _family!_

It’s thrilling, and exhausting, and chaotic, and whenever David catches Patrick watching him, he can’t help but smile secretively. When they eventually close, they finally take a breath together and hug it out. David mimics Patrick’s “bro pat” on the back. But then they linger and sooo nearly sway. And if they hadn’t been disturbed that instant by the flickering lights, David had been at risk of turning their hug in a very unprofessional direction. He thinks about that hug for several hours, about how even though he gave Patrick an out - at what would be considered a "platonic" moment - he had held David for just a beat longer.

He spends the next week trying to keep his hands to himself and sort of failing. If he has a chance to touch Patrick’s arm when he’s talking, he does. When Patrick leans over him in the afternoon to troubleshoot some new feature at the till, he starts wishing for an excuse to get Patrick drunk and high.

David’s birthday begins with exceedingly low expectations, so finding himself now on a dinner date with Patrick is a very surprising windfall. An _actual_ date. The beautifully framed receipt sits snuggly beside him in the booth, and his chest thrums with the satisfaction of confirmed mutual attraction and the anticipation of things to come. David loves to chase that feeling with partners. If their hands touch a few times over the food they’re sharing, no one seems to mind. David is acutely aware of Patrick’s bouncing knee under the table and desperately wants to reach over and still it with a gentle hand.

David’s mind wanders when Patrick offers him a ride back to the motel. He’s definitely doing this. He’s not sure how yet, but sex is unquestionably in the cards for them. The hungry look Patrick gives him when they arrive at the motel sends his cock into overdrive. The familiar and very welcome jolt of desire and adrenaline finally pushes David to lean in. Patrick meets him halfway and his warm, clean, mouth is all David can think about. The kiss is firm, and decidedly _not_ platonic - but in the end a little more chaste than David would have normally been. _I’m going to break him in half,_ his filthy mind supplies.

“I’ve never done that before…with a guy,” Patrick’s sincere confession stops David in his tracks. But his heart (that he likes to pretend is cold and jaded) melts as Patrick goes on.

 _Oh, shit,_ his brain buzzes.

He can’t help how low his voice gets when they finally say goodnight, and he can’t keep the smile off his face, even when his family starts their antics as soon as he’s inside his room. When his parents finally close the door to their joining rooms for the night he whirls around toward Alexis, inhaling excitedly and near bursting with the news.

Alexis's eyes go wide and the corners of her mouth turn down in an anticipatory grimace. "What?!" she prompts, "Is the cake upsetting your stomach?"

"Patrick and I kissed!" he blurts out, the grin on his face making his cheeks ache. Alexis's mouth drops open into a large 'O' and basically stays that way while the siblings chat and gossip and swoon.

\----

David almost can’t wait to get to the store in the morning – least of all because of the whole weird dead body situation happening at the motel. “This is the healthiest first day of a relationship I’ve ever had,” he tells Alexis as he preens.

Walking to the store, he spots the familiar brick wall of his business, he takes a brief moment to appreciate The Moira’s Roses’s Garden 4856 and smiles even more to himself than he already was. When he finally sees Patrick restocking the shelf it takes all his restraint not to jump his bones. He initiates the casual kissing 'hello' and it is something he’s _very_ comfortable continuing.

“So, someone’s been busy,” he jests.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. I’ve been up since 5am… Could. Not. Sleep.” Patrick laughs nervously. “Been thinking about stuff, you know…last night.”

“Regrets?” David supplies, old self-deprecating habits coming back on strong.

“What?! No! No. Why, would I have regrets?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s just habit to ask,” he grimaces. 

Patrick’s wearing those dark jeans and that navy button up with an extra button undone. The amount of skin Patrick likes to show off should have tipped David sooner that Patrick wasn’t 100% straight, and seeing it today is really getting David going - but he has to let it slide because he also has a huge favor to ask Patrick. …It does not go exceptionally well. And then his mother appears suddenly, and his beautiful morning mood is ruined.

“So, you told your mom about us?” Patrick asks a while after Moira leaves.

“No, I told _Alexis_ and she likely…told our mom.” David replies, contorting his face like he always does when he’s nervous.

“'Kay listen, David-”

“No, _you_ listen!” David gesticulates at Patrick and immediately regrets it, “sorry that came out way harsher than I meant it to. …I know how this looks especially considering you wanted to take things slow, but me wanting to stay at your place it was more about the…” he waves his hands in a general direction.

“I know that now, and I’m sorry for assuming that you just wanted to stay at my house to…to sleep with me…or whatever.” Patrick can barely get the words out.

David has to catch his breath before saying, “It was purely…circumstantial…because of the dead body…at the…” he trails off. But now sleeping with Patrick is all he’s going to think about for a good long time, and he can’t help grinning a little.

The banter from Patrick returns as soon as they’ve sorted out their intentions, but the idea that they would be sleeping together just hangs there between them. They restock and putz around the store until closing, stealing glances but mostly just letting the jazz muzak fill in the silence. There are enough customers that it’s not too awkward, but David still feels keyed up about what they’re not saying.

At 6pm, David is flipping through his phone behind the counter and Patrick makes the move to lock the door and flip the sign. He can barely breathe with the anxiety pooling in his chest. They have to say something before they leave for the night, surely. Patrick turns slowly and catches David’s eye. When David gently places his phone on the counter, he doesn’t take his eyes off Patrick and the familiar wave of desire pools in his groin. Patrick’s last few steps toward David are definitely rushed and before he has too much time to think about it, their mouths crash together and Patrick’s hands are cradling his face. David grips his biceps, keeping Patrick just where he is, not wanting him to move a single centimetre away. Patrick presses against David as they grip and taste each other.

Patrick suddenly pulls his lips away from David’s to breathe. “Sorry,” he whispers. He doesn’t move far, just stands cradling David and letting himself be held in return.

“Don’t be.” David grins and he thinks about how he basically hasn’t stopped smiling for two days, and really most of the days he sees Patrick.

Patrick lightly pecks David chastely on the lips again. And again. And then his demeanor shifts and he’s pulling David hurriedly into the back room.

Feeling rapidly emboldened by Patrick’s willingness to fool around, David eagerly allows himself to be lured. Patrick presses him against the wall, holding him in place with his entire body as their mouths meet again. His head is filled with sensations of Patrick. His warm skin. His sparse stubble. His large hands gripping and roaming his body. His cock pressed against his own. David can’t help the gasp that escapes his throat when Patrick’s hips tilt. His chest fills with desperation for more contact and stimulation. Patrick gasps into David’s ear where he had been licking and sucking seductively. Fuck, his tongue was doing amazing things to his earlobe.

Through the fog in his brain, David realizes Patrick’s hands are making quick work of the fly on David’s designer jeans. He knows he’ll regret it later but can’t keep himself quiet.

“This doesn’t seem very slow,” he manages to say softly against Patrick’s hair. Patrick stills, breathing heavily against David’s ear.

“No,” Patrick practically gasps for air, “no, it’s not.” Slowly, apologetically, he kisses David again, clutching his hips.

David can’t help but squirm with the joy of having someone _so_ into him. He rubs Patrick’s shoulders gently, trying not to think about how exposed he is with his fly undone and his cock hard and ready. It’s strange to be the one to cool things down when they were getting too hot and heavy. But he also doesn’t want Patrick to develop the regrets David’s been dreading he would have.

Patrick’s hands keep kneading David’s hips, “Sorry, I couldn’t…um…stop.” He nods to himself and steps back slightly, taking in David’s rumpled appearance.

David swallows hard and tilts his chin up, not sure if he’s feigning confidence or is actually confident in his lustful appearance. “No, no. It’s okay. I’ll go with your lead.” He lets go of Patrick to start putting his clothing to right when Patrick bats his hands away gently.

“I just…I just want to look at you for one more second.” Patrick gazes up at him from under his lashes and David’s cock twitches at the absolutely sinful look. “Black,” Patrick says quietly after a moment, acknowledging the color of David’s underwear.

“You expected something else?” David asks cheekily.

Patrick grins, “Of course not.” He turns to avert his eyes and vaguely signals that David can put himself back together. Patrick takes a few deep breaths, flush climbing the back of his neck and he touches the stock shelf near him absently, “So are…are those br-…um, or what…kind?”

David huffs out a laugh and bites his lip, arranging his clothing to a more respectable configuration. “They are my favorite Armani trunks for everyday wear,” he boasts. He makes sure his sweater is sitting properly at his hips concealing his hard-on and steps closer to Patrick, needing to touch him comfortingly. He rests first his hands and then his chin on Patrick’s shoulder, curling fondly against him.

“Cool, cool,” Patrick manages to choke out. 

David squeezes his shoulder again affectionately, his heart nearly bursting for Patrick. “I would be happy to send you some _excellent_ reference material from my favorite designers,” he says feigning insouciance, “…if cuts of underwear is something…you’re interested in learning more about?” Patrick laughs out the breath he was holding and turns to embrace David fully. “I _would_ recommend opening them in an Incognito window if you’re on Ray’s internet, of course. …Otherwise he will get some _very_ interesting served ads later.”

Patrick laughs fully now, releasing his hold on David so he can look at him properly. They just smile at each other for a moment before moving to get their bags, turning off the lights and starting to leave.

“Hey! You still need a place to stay!” Patrick seems to suddenly remember.

“Oh! No,” David smiles, waves his hands and makes his scrunch face, “no it’s okay. Stevie texted me a little while ago. They got the body out. It’s safe to go back.”

“Oh, good,” Patrick nods, apparently unfazed by this town’s antics. “Well…I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

David nods and they kiss briefly again before going out the door.

While Patrick locks the door from the outside David lingers, thirsty for one more stolen kiss if he can get it. He replays the backroom moment in his mind briefly until Patrick puts his key in his pocket and looks at David again. They kiss quick goodbyes yet again and start to walk reluctantly in opposite directions.

He only moves three steps before turning and nearly shouting, “Wait!”

Patrick spins quickly.

“I have to know,” David smiles, briefly perching his sunglasses on his head and looking down pointedly. “Are they blue?” Patrick bites his lip smiling and looks away guiltily. “I knew it! ….and the cut? Boxer briefs?” Patrick looks caught out again and fumbles for a retort. “I fucking _knew_ it!” David clenches his hands triumphantly. He’s adding this to his list of regrets he’ll have later - holding this intimate information in his head and not being able to do anything _private_ with it.

“Goodnight, David!” Patrick calls as he turns and walks briskly away.

\-----

Finding a moment alone is exceptionally difficult for a couple who both live in shared spaces. If the stock room had enough space for anything more than a desk and chair, David would have kitted it out with a full bedroom set – and Patrick likely would have helped assemble all the furniture in an instant. For someone who wanted to go slow, he had been very handsy and forward at times.

Their goodbyes each night often lasted well after the streetlights came on. They had decided on ground rules of over the clothes action only when at the store….and that was it.

“So just, _one_ rule then?” David teased after Patrick had worked himself up trying to articulate the rules. And he only felt a little guilty when Patrick shot daggers at him with one look. David hadn’t yet fully learned that Patrick was really good at punishing David for being cheeky.

Patrick stepped in close to David, bit his lip and peeked at him from under his lashes. “The new underwear I ordered arrived yesterday,” he breathed before turning and walking out the door, leaving David to finish locking up alone.

Alexis didn’t have a boyfriend’s house to basically live at anymore, so there was ultimately no opportunity to even get the motel room to themselves. They had tried fooling around in Patrick’s car one night, but David was too concerned about his Balenciaga sweater to risk letting it go too far.

“Just take the sweater off, David!” Patrick had snapped at him, clearly frustrated with himself and the situation.

But before David could, Roland and Jocelyn pulled up next to where they were parked and started making out while blasting 80s hair metal. Mood thoroughly killed, Patrick drove David to the motel instead and they agreed to cool off for a bit.

“I swear to God, David,” Patrick had said earnestly, leaning over and putting a hand on David’s cheek, “the next time Ray goes to his sister’s - even just for _dinner_ \- I am dragging you to my bed and having my way with you.”

“Yes, please,” David had replied more eagerly than he meant to. His mind filling with absolutely filthy images of what was to come.

It’s only a few days later when Stevie – after catching them fooling around in the back room _again_ \- selflessly (she insists) offers the use of her place for the night. David’s habit of not trusting people makes him pause. “What exactly is the catch?” he presses.

“We’ll take the place!” Patrick all but shouts at David.

Hearing button-faced Patrick so very eager for a sleepover makes David giddy. But he looks from Patrick to Stevie twice more before relenting, “Okay, we’ll take the place.”

They decide to take the afternoon in shifts so they can each go home and get ready for the sleepover. David practically skips home, _This is happening! This is HAPPENING!_ his brain yells at him.

When Jake shows up, David is more shocked than anything. Looking at Stevie squirm he starts to put the pieces together and when Jake goes in for the kiss, David fumbles. That ship had well and truly sailed apparently. It takes a bit of explanation and some whiskey after _“Pony”_ and Jake leave, to get Patrick to focus on the task at hand. David keeps his hands continuously on Patrick to keep them both centered and reassured.

“Maybe it’s best if we lock that box back up for now,” Patrick relents finally.

“I think that’s a good idea,” David smiles as Patrick cradles his face and kisses him softly. “You know what, we didn’t even get into your history,” David can’t help but tease a little...and he is genuinely curious about the path that led Patrick to this moment.

“Lock it up, David!”

Now that they are properly alone, and properly on the same page, David relaxes. Warming up to where they had been getting to in the backroom earlier, they set their drinks aside for the time being. Patrick quickly deepens the kiss, shifting closer. David smiles against his mouth, letting his hands roam between Patrick’s back and his thigh as they explore each other’s mouths.

 _Finally! Finally!_ his brain shouts. Patrick’s able to toe his shoes off quickly, and his hands immediately start searching for the hem of David’s sweater. The inelegant sound that escapes David’s throat as Patrick licks the crook of David’s neck should be embarrassing.

When Patrick pushes him back against the bed, David’s blood nearly all vacates his head. But a strange feeling suddenly prickles at the back of his mind. “Pause, pause!” David manages to squeak and quickly extricates himself from Patrick’s firmly roaming hands. He paces at the foot of the bed to catch his breath. Patrick props himself up on his elbow and the filthy, lustful look he gives David will haunt his dreams later.

“You okay?” he asks hoarsely.

“Yeah, yup,” David nods his head vigorously and closes his eyes against the debauched sight. “I just, um. I’m assuming between kissing me a few weeks ago, and tonight, you haven’t suddenly started a significant sojourn into the wonders of gay sex?”

Patrick nearly chokes, “Well…I um…I mean, I Googled some things?…”

“No, no!” David stops him, “I meant more… _in person_ experiences?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Patrick looks almost embarrassed at not being so adventurous and David wants to cuddle the doubt right out of him.

“So,” he stops pacing and smiles sweetly, “I think we should talk about this for a second. About…what you have in mind?”

“Oh! …Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea, David.”

“It’s just that,” he sits on the bed again and gently takes Patrick’s hand in his, “I want this to be a good experience for you. And I don’t want it to go somewhere you’re not ready to go yet.”

“Thank you, David.” Patrick says earnestly. “I um…I guess…” he fidgets, and his knee starts to bounce up and down. "I don't...know yet?"

David puts his hand out gently to stop the knee bouncing. “That's okay! How about, we just use the Red Light/Green Light system for now? Okay? Give me a temperature check every so often?”

Patrick’s smile could melt an iceberg, and possibly even David’s heart. “That sounds good,” he nods once nervously.

“Good,” he wraps his arms around Patrick as they kiss tenderly again. “So, what did you Google?!” he teases.

Patrick responds by putting his hand right at the top of David’s thigh and stroking it gently. David’s brain stops working and just cannot process anything beyond Patrick’s hand and how very close it is to his cock. He doesn’t say anything and just goes right back to licking the crook of David’s neck.

Foreplay has always been one of David’s favorite parts of sex. The past month felt like nothing but foreplay at times. Kissing Patrick is so damn easy and fun. His lips are surprisingly soft and warm, and David loses himself in the feel of him. After making quick work of shoes, sweaters, and Patrick’s belt, Patrick pushes David back against the bed again, his weight a delicious new development in their intimacy. Their legs intertwine and David can feel Patrick’s growing arousal.

David’s hands wander, first to Patrick’s ass and then between them to his t-shirt. He slips his fingertips underneath to seek out the warm expanse of Patrick’s torso. “Is this okay?”

Patrick nods vigorously, shifting to allow David to pull his shirt over his head, before pushing David’s shirt up and off. The sigh that leaves Patrick’s gorgeous mouth as their bare skin finally touches makes David’s cock twitch and he swallows his breath as they press into each other. Patrick’s eager hands are suddenly everywhere, on David’s neck, chest, back, stomach. David arches into his touch, desperate for more, but holding back for Patrick’s sake.

When David’s hands skim the waistband of Patrick’s jeans he doesn’t react, and David takes that as a good sign. He continues his roaming, slipping his hands between them again to begin slowly unbuttoning Patrick’s fly. “Now?” he asks breathily against Patrick’s lips.

“Green light,” Patrick answers quickly, nibbling at David’s bottom lip.

David finishes sliding down Patrick’s zip, and gently presses him on his back, to take a little more control over the situation. “Introduce a Yellow light if you need to,” he assures Patrick with a soft kiss and hand to his chest. He can hear Patrick’s long exhale as he slowly creeps down his body, dropping soothing kisses along the way. He smooths his hands over Patrick’s hips, shifting his jeans open wider and Patrick lifts his hips slightly to let David pull them down further.

Scooting down to settle between Patrick’s legs David finally looks down at his partner’s groin and freezes. “Wait, I mean, Yellow light,” David sits up and almost cackles, slapping a hand to his mouth.

It takes a second for Patrick to catch up, but when he does, he smiles and presses his lips together. “Everything okay?” he asks faux innocently.

David almost can’t take his eyes away from Patrick’s exposed underwear, “So…I mean, when…Did…did you?” he can’t find the words.

Patrick just grins, “They’re Tom Ford.”

“I know what they _are_!” David nearly shrieks.

Patrick fully laughs before saying, “I take it you like them?”

“They’re gorgeous!” David shouts indignantly almost before Patrick has finished answering the question. “Fuck. You’re so fucking hot,” and David dives back into Patrick’s arms to kiss the beautiful smirk right off his face. Their pace quickens and soon both are without jeans, David pressing one hand against Patrick’s chest to steady him, and the other hand toying with Patrick’s dick through his absolutely gorgeous Tom Ford black and white printed boxer briefs.

Seeing the tiny little name brand on the black elastic waistband sends a little thrill through him, and that elation makes him feel a little guilty for being such a label whore. The fabric hugs Patrick’s thick thighs at just the right tantalizing spot. He has so many questions suddenly, but he forces his brain not to think about it too much because he’s seconds away from having Patrick’s cock in his hand and hopefully his mouth. He curls his fingertips under the impeccable underwear and glances back up to check in with this man who was nothing but wonderful surprises.

Patrick catches his eye and nods, breathing heavily and squeezes the arm David has placed across his torso. “Green.”

David needs no second bidding and makes quick work of pulling the garment down and off, leaving his fucking gorgeous, button faced Adonis finally exposed. He kneads Patrick’s thighs with both hands, watching as his cock twitches as he teases, sensing Patrick’s attempts to relax. David stills his hands on Patrick’s hipbones, framing his cock perfectly in anticipation. He glances up at Patrick’s face and holds his gaze for a bit until Patrick nods and says, “Green” again.

He goes slowly still, first gripping Patrick firmly with one hand, then allowing just his thumb to stroke the shaft. And then finally placing a soft kiss to the head of Patrick’s cock, tasting the precum on his lips when he lifts off.

“Green, David. Green!” Patrick shouts above him, clutching at the sheets aimlessly.

A grin threatens to break his cheeks at Patrick's eagerness. When David finally takes him fully into his mouth, the expletives that escape Patrick could shame a sailor. It makes David’s cock even harder to hear him be so utterly undone by his touch.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Patrick hisses under his breath as David licks him from base to tip, circling his tongue around the underside of the head.

After a minute of teasing and licking, David pops off to gently say, “I think you need to come like this first, to help you ease in. Is that okay?” David watches as Patrick processes and finally nods. “Good. I want you to come in my mouth, alright?”

Patrick exhales for a few counts and squeezes his eyes shut. “Green…fucking green light,” he stammers, tossing his head back as David resumes swirling his tongue in just the right way.

With consent fully given, David relaxes more as well, concentrating on just which subtle twists and licks make Patrick squirm and curse. He hollows his cheeks and takes Patrick’s cock as far as he can to the back of his throat. He speeds up his stroking in earnest, gripping his shaft and experimenting with squeezes to his balls. When Patrick tenses suddenly David knows he’s close. He feels Patrick’s gentle hand on his shoulder squeeze him twice, giving him the out, but David doesn’t take it. A few strokes later and Patrick is spilling himself into David’s throat, gasping for air like a drowning man.

“Oh, God!”

David swallows him down and slowly releases his grip, easing Patrick back into the world.

Patrick pulls David back up to lay next to him, kissing him deeply. David can feel Patrick’s heart still pounding through his chest rapid fire, and his fingers are a vice grip on David’s biceps.

“You okay?” David whispers after a moment.

“So…so…good,” Patrick replies in a low voice that just adds to the desire accumulating in David’s groin. His hands never stop moving around David’s body, stroking his back as they lazily make out, wandering down to David’s ass, until finally slowly and carefully shifting to David’s lower abdomen, smoothing down the dark trail of hair that disappears below the waistband of his underwear. His fingertips toy with the edge of the black band – because of course David wore his favorite Date Night underwear, Versace briefs.

When Patrick pauses mid-kiss, David opens his eyes to look at him. It takes his brain a second to get enough blood to process that Patrick is checking-in _with him_. “Oh! Green light, honey!” he grabs the side of Patrick’s face to pull him back in for a searing kiss, “I’m ready for anything you want to do.” It's a promise and a challenge. 

In a surprisingly quick move, Patrick has David’s underwear all the way off and is settled much further down David’s body, head level with his groin, taking in David’s manhood. Patrick strokes the sides of David’s hips for a moment, wired and obviously ramping up his nerve. David fully appreciates that it’s his first time in this area - literally.

After a moment Patrick shifts one hand closer, and finally skims the edge of David’s cock with a thumb. David shuts his eyes tightly as Patrick’s warm hand firmly wraps around his shaft. He strokes David slowly. It feels impossibly both sweet and hot to have someone taking their time.

“Is this…” Patrick asks nervously, “I mean, how…”

David has to take a deep breath before he can speak, “Just do…mmmmmm that’s good. …Just try what you like-ahhhh…for yourself.”

That bit of advice seems to light a fire in Patrick as his movements become firmer, and more sure. David’s precum slicks the tip of his head and Patrick smooths it down the shaft, circling with his thumb. The only warning David has for what comes next is Patrick’s shifting weight and then a deep, nervous breath. David opens his eyes just in time to see Patrick open his mouth and lick the underside of David’s cock from base to tip. The undignified noise that escapes David’s throat should be embarrassing, but all he can register is the wet warmth of Patrick’s mouth on him.

“Fuuuuuuck,” David breathes, placing a reassuring hand on Patrick’s arm to ground himself as well. David forces himself to be more vocal, to let Patrick know that what he’s doing - though it’s not practiced - is perfect. Patrick, apparently emboldened by David’s reassuring guidance, picks up the pace, stroking and sucking David like his life depends on David coming.

Suddenly David feels his pleasure mounting to the apex. “Close!” he manages to call out. Patrick continues working him, twisting his wrist just so on the down stroke. “Babe,” David struggles to maintain his composure as he taps and squeezes Patrick’s shoulder in warning.

Patrick pops off David’s cock long enough to croak, “Green,” before popping right back on and not missing a stroke.

“Oh, fuck,” David shouts one more time before he stills and tumbles over the edge, spilling himself into Patrick’s eager mouth. Patrick doesn’t have quite the finesse about it as David, but mixed in with absolute pleasure, David has a strange feeling of pride regardless. “Holy, fuck,” he manages eventually as Patrick situates himself back next to David. “That was,” he kisses Patrick deeply, “so fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asks tenderly.

“So. Fucking. Hot.” David whispers again, grinning from ear to ear, punctuating each word with a kiss to Patrick’s gorgeous lips.

They hold each other for a few moments longer, legs intertwined, before moving to clean up a little and finally finish their drinks. David watches intently as Patrick pulls his underwear back on, adjusting the fit before reclining on Stevie’s bed again.

He catches David looking, blushes and grins. “Okay, let’s have it.”

“Where to start?!” David squeaks. “When did you buy them?! And how many did you look at first? Do you know how _expensive_ they are? How many did you buy? And when do I get to see the rest?! Why did you choose this print? And-”

Patrick shushes him with a quick but firm kiss. He answers, ticking his replies off on his hand, “I ordered them after you sent me some helpful links. _I_ paid for them, so yes. You’ll have to find out later. And I picked _these_ because they seemed like something you’d buy for yourself and I thought that if _I_ did, it would definitely break your brain…and I was right.” David just gawps at him, blinking dumbstruck. “Worth every cent,” Patrick drains his glass in one swallow.

They don’t manage to get any real sleep, all too aware of the short time they have for privacy. They spend a lot of lazy time, exploring each other’s bodies, making each other so hard they feel like teenagers, just coming over and over again all night until they’re exhausted but sated.

David never pushes Patrick to do anything too adventurous their first night together. He understands that eventually they will have more time for that. Alexis, the serial dater, will eventually find another guy’s place to make her own. Or Ray will eventually visit his sister for a weekend. Or maybe they will just steal the keys to one of the empty motel rooms and bang one out if they need to. They will figure it out. David doesn’t let himself think beyond their current situation. No, in the meantime, this night is just what they need to release what had been building for so long.

When David returns to the motel early ( _Too fucking early_ ) the next morning, he’s dog-tired but blissfully shagged out at the same time. Even his family’s antics can’t dull his mood completely.


End file.
